Arch
by Rika000
Summary: Beginning of another story Idea I had doubt anybody'll read it but hey I got nothing better to do.


From in my cell I could hear the footsteps. My shoulders and neck popped and cracked as I rolled my shoulders, sighing I returned to my meditation. Much to my annoyance as the footsteps grew closer to my cell they slowed and finally reaching it stopped. I opened my eyes, glaring forward at the white wall in front of me. I had my back to the bullet proof glass wall that made up the front of my cell. But I had a pretty good Idea of who it was.

"Detective…" I said in an expectant greeting. An amused huff was my reply, sighing I rolled my eyes. Of course, the detective won't answer me.

"To what do I owe this pleasurable visit to?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, down girl…I have a guest, someone who wants to meet you." At this I hummed, slowly standing I stretched my arms above my head with a yawn. With my back still to the detective I laughed.

"And whom, my dear detective would wish to see a Genius Psychopath such as myself?" I turned my eyes locking on the detective. I had never liked the detective, however much to my distaste he continually showed up to talk to me about his cases. The detective was in his mid-twenties, his dirt brown hair was often in disarray he was tall and lanky. The permanent smug smile that often adorned his face annoyed me as did his flippant attitude.

"A doctor…" I crossed my arms over my chest and searched his eyes, _'Hmm he's telling the truth…Interesting.' _I huffed and waved a hand dismissively.

"I don't wish to see a doctor detective. I have no need or want to indulge in their diagnoses nor do I wish to be a lab experiment." The detective rolled his eyes and looked down the hall he was standing in.

"She's a cranky bitch…but you wanted to see her." I heard a loud metallic bang. _'So I have to talk to them anyway, how tiresome.' _Walking over to the only piece of furniture in my cell, I grouchily sat down. My cell was one of the most secure, as well as the nicest in the Clear Water Insane Asylum. As such I had a lovely red couch, the rest of my room of course was white, almost blindingly so. So I crossed my legs and waited to see this…doctor.

"Yes…thank you." A deep male voice echoed through the hall. The voice belonged to a young looking man probably in his late twenties. His chocolate brown hair and eyes looked at me almost seeming bored. His stubble was visible from where I sat on my couch, his long white coat looked old and worn. He had one hand shoved in a pocket the other held a clip board. _'Not bad…perhaps he'll be some fun.'_

"What can I do for you doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Are you aware of the current Pandemic that has the world in shambles?" I grinned.

"Ah I see, that's what you've come for. You need my help. Yes I am aware of it. The infection…it reanimates the body making fictional zombies into a reality, yes?" He nodded.

"You were once the leading scientist in infectious diseases. At the moment…you're the only scientist that we know of, who has the capabilities to possibly figure this out." I hummed.

"Yes but that was ten years ago…what do you expect me to do? Cure it?" He paused, then he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"That was the general idea…" he looked at me his brown eyes shown with a sorrow that I could tell he was trying to hide. As I watched I noticed out of the corner of my eye the detective rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You've lost someone dear to you…" I stated curiously. The doctor's brown eyes widened, he huffed and looked at his feet.

"Yes…my wife." I nodded. I looked at my hands, so tiny and dainty they looked like the hands of a porcelain doll. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath I looked back up at the doctor.

"Why should I help you…?" I waited for his answer, slowly he looked back up at me.

"I'd be lying if I said that I could give you something for your help, but…psychopath or not…I can't come up with a cure on my own." I smiled. _'Truthful…he's a doctor…perhaps…'_

"Very well…I will help you doctor." The detective sputtered and looked at me eyes wide, then a glare locked on me. I looked at him, feeling a smirk tugging at my lips I snidely asked,

"Oh don't look at me like that." The detective snarled and stomped over to the glass wall pounding his fist on it once and letting it rest where it hit.

"This isn't a game!" with a dismissive click I turned away from them both.

"I'm well aware detective. In all honesty I am…interested in assisting in the matter." Suddenly I heard rushed footsteps and a young white coated nurse ran over to the detective and muttered something quickly the detective's eyes widened. The doctor who had remained silent after I had agreed turned to the detective.

"What's wrong?" the detective looked at him I watched his body language, _'Yes what is it…his hands are twitching obviously to reach for his gun…eyes dilated nervous ticks have starte-…I see now…'_

"Nothing, it's nothing." I laughed and walked over to the door of my cell.

"It would seem the 'undead' have gotten into the asylum." They both looked up at me.

"In any case if you would be so kind as to open this for me." I gestured to the door. The doctor looked at the detective then nodded and fumbled with the keys opening my cell.

"Wait-!" I glared at the detective as I stepped out. I held out my hand to him.

"I'll need a weapon detective." The detective's posture straightened, reaching down with a huff he pulled one of his pistols and tossed it to me. Suddenly there were gun shots and screams I slipped the pistol into my white jumpsuit and I cracked my knuckles.


End file.
